The present invention relates to a method of improving the control behavior of an anti-lock control system, more particularly, the steerability of a vehicle and its drivability during cornering, wherein the rotational behavior of the vehicle wheels is measured and evaluated to determine a vehicle reference speed which is used as a reference value for ascertaining the wheel slip and for braking pressure modulation, and wherein criteria for cornering identification and for identification of the direction of cornering are derived from the wheel slip of the individual wheels.
German patent No. 34 13 738 discloses an anti-lock control system (ABS) including a cornering identification circuit which is also based on measuring the wheel slip. For cornering identification, the slip values on the wheels of one vehicle side are added and compared with the slip sum of the wheels of the other vehicle side. A cornering identification signal is produced as soon as the difference of the slip sums exceeds a predetermined limit value. When cornering is identified, selection criteria, such as "select-low" or "select-high", by which the pressure variation in the individual braking pressure control channels of the brake system is controlled, and limit values for activation of the selection criteria are varied. The objective is to adapt the control to the different conditions during straight travel and cornering.
The older German patent application No. 21 19 590 teaches producing a cornering identification signal by means of a transverse acceleration measuring device, for example, a mercury switch.
The object of the present invention is also to provide an improved control of an anti-lock control system (ABS) or a brake slip control system by adapting the control to the different conditions during straight travel and cornering. A special objective is to improve the steerability of the vehicle and its driving stability during cornering.